Talk:The Sight/Archive 1
Rumored Book Cover Discussion I removed this image from the Sight page for a few reasons. #Image not verified by the publisher, or any groups affiliated with the publisher. The only information we're going on is the rumor that it appeared in Nick Magazine (something I've been unable to verify anyone). Those who are in the know, should feel free to make lager scans that include the article and the like. (While it appeared on The Guttersnipe's website, she herself says that it was sent by a fan and she has never seen it befor. I (Kitsufox) find that rather strange, that the cover was released to Nick Magazine before she'd even seen it. #Image does not meet the we intend to use. The quality is poor, the file-type is non-preferred, and the naming system is not being used for the file. Once the image is verified, and we have a decent quality version, then we can add it. Kitsufox 19:28, 13 January 2007 (UTC) (Updated by Kitsufox 17:30, 15 January 2007 (UTC)) :The picture is on the Guttersnipe. Not sure if that's verification for you, but since it's Kate Cary's site, I think that might qualify. Still need the clearer image, though. Gorsecloud 17:26, 15 January 2006 (CST) ::Read Kate's text carefully. A FAN sent it to her, not her publisher. In my book, that's tantamount to rumor-mongering, and really cuts down on the trust I have for anything appearing on Kate's site. Kitsufox 04:13, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :::Another update - The images, including much better quality ones, have appeared on Amazon. I'm taking that as a Message that they've been released by the publisher. Kitsufox 20:11, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Erin Hunter Chat In the trivia section it says that Erin Hunter confirmed that one of the kits will be evil. Did she? I can't remember. If anyone could maybe put a reference there, it would help clarify it. --Rainpaw(Talk!) 19:19, 28 May 2008 (UTC) It says Rabbitfoot(Q): Who is you favorite of the three kits of Brambleclaw and Squirellflight, and why? CherithBaldry(A): Lionpaw, because he is so desperate to be a loyal ThunderClan cat, and he doesn;t understand what he's getting into. KateCary(A): Jaypaw is the most fun to write - but I have a soft spot for Lionpaw. He seems the noblest of the three so far... VickyHolmes(A): I love them all, especially the one who is going to be EEEVVVIIILLLL.... The actual EHChat link is here. Trivia Section Is a trivia section really appropriate for an article?--<[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'Salamandastron']])> 01:26, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Cover! This isn't the real cover! On the real one they all have different eye colors (Jaypaw-blue Hollypaw-green Lionpaw-amber). On this one they all have amber eyes!--JKO The Jakkolantern 01:44, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::That's true. This is the cover before the revealed the real version of it. This is more like the draft.-- ShimmerCrystals 06:17, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Cover? Does the cover seem not-real, or is it just me? --Warrior♥ 01:17, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Now, did they change it? Sorry, I'm just confused. -- Warrior♥Jayfeather Fan 23:59, 9 March 2009 (UTC) error on page 325 they call firestar firestorm.--Cloudfur 19:10, 22 July 2009 (UTC) WOW hey actually did!!! Erins need to reread there books before publishing at least 4 times!! Theres at least 4 errors in EVERY book! Dawnleaf 19:52, April 25, 2010 (UTC)Dawnleaf MY OPINION... I REALLY LIKE THE WORRIOR SERIES! MY NAME IS SILVERPOOL MY FAVE CATS ARE GRAYSTRIPE, SANDSTORM, AND HOLLYLEAF MY LEAST FAVE CAT'S ARE DUSTPELT, ASHFUR, AND ONESTAR (I'm sorry if I offended you) MY BFFL CAT'S IS ARE SILVERSTREAM, LEAFPOOL, AND TAWNYPELT THE REST OF THE CAT'S I DON'T MIND I JUST WANTED TO GET MY OPINION OUT THERE! ( I'm sorry if I spoiled some parts of the book for any of you!) Um..you should take this to the forums or somwthing. this isn't for sharing opinions.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 00:46, February 28, 2010 (UTC) There's a few things you should do, Silverpool... 1. Take this to the forums. 2. Calm down on the caps!! 3. Fix your grammar. (LOL I'm a grammar freak) 4. Don't let the LOL in number 3 fool you. ~Hollyfur~ 04:02, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Needing to verify something PEOPLES could someone help me? I am thinking of editing the Trivia section of "Battles of the Clans" and adding that it says that Rainwhisker died in the badger attack, while in another book it says that he died of greencough/whitecough like Molepaw. Was it in "The Sight?" Please, someone verify!!!!! PLEASE!!!! I have been dying to make an edit!!!! Dawnbreeze123 02:13, December 31, 2010 (UTC)